An increasing number of light situations have been developed to use solid state light sources, such as light emitting diodes (LEDs), which can be operated at very low voltages and have an extremely long life. Under general circumstances, solid state light sources operate at low temperatures when compared, for example, with incandescent light sources of similar lumen output. However, solid state light sources frequently require thermal management due to the large numbers of solid state light sources that may be found in, among other things, luminaires.